


For Reasons Wretched and Divine

by syddd28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Teacher!Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy, he's an english teacher i was kinda sick of the drama teacher thing, hes a french teacher, im sure you can imagine what that is, more tags to come, teacher!Louis, the other boys are teachers too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syddd28/pseuds/syddd28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both have an unspoken rule of no spending the night, no titles and no strings attached, and it’s been working for almost three years, so why try to change it. Neither of them have the time or energy to try to be in a real relationship (teaching 17 and 18 year olds is a lot of work believe or not, and no one even warned Louis) and frankly, neither of them want to. So both of them are able to release all of their sexual energy and at the same time be single men in their twenties who don’t have to worry about anything or anyone (besides their job, of course). It’s absolutely perfect. </p>
<p>Teacher au where louis gets pregnant so they both have to finally grow up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy so this is my first fic so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> title is from Jackie and Wilson by Hozier

“Fuck. Oh my God,” Harry groaned as they both came, and collapsed on top of Louis. They laid there for a moment trying to catch their breath after a long, athletic round of reunion sex after not having seen each other for two weeks due to winter holidays, and both of them going home to visit their families.

“Well that was nice and all, but I have still have exams and term papers to grade, so I should be going,” Louis said after a few minutes, patting Harry on the chest to get him to move off of him.

“You still haven’t graded all your finals yet?” Harry laughed at him as he climbed off the bed, rolled off the condom, and grabbed a flannel to clean both of them off.

“Well I’m sorry, but English papers aren’t as easy to grade as French.” In reality, Louis had spent most of his winter break lamenting over the fact that he had just turned twenty four, and in just another short year, he was going to be as close to thirty as he is to twenty.He was going through a sort of ‘quarter life crisis’ and grading papers just wasn’t at the top of his list. Louis realized he was probably being dramatic, but that’s just how he is. Maybe he should've become a drama teacher.

Louis and Harry are now in their second year working as teachers at the same school, preparing sixth formers for their A levels. It was a small miracle how both of them, who were fresh out of uni, were able to land this sort of teaching job, but the school board was desperate to find people willing to teach hormonal teenagers on a just a months notice, and Harry and Louis were desperate to pay the rent, so they thanked whatever gods responsible and started working alongside their mates Zayn, Liam and Niall.

The two of them have been best mates ever since meeting in their English Lit class in their first year at Manchester University. They’ve been casually fucking on and off ever since their third year. They both have an unspoken rule of no spending the night, no titles and no strings attached, and it’s been working for almost three years, so why try to change it.

Neither of them have the time or energy to try to be in a real relationship (teaching high schoolers is a lot of work believe or not, and no one even warned Louis) and frankly, neither of them want to. So both of them are able to release all of their sexual tension and at the same time be single men in their twenties who don’t have to worry about anything or anyone (besides their job, of course). It’s absolutely perfect.

“Yeah, you should probably go before Ed gets back,” Harry said, referring to his flatmate, as he watched Louis get dressed. “Have you finished your lesson plans for Spring term?”

“Not even close,” Louis scoffed. “Those are my plans for the weekend.”

“Does that mean we won’t be able to go out and celebrate our last night of freedom before term starts?” Harry pouted.

“Don’t worry, Haz, we’ll still be able to get wasted and pretend we're still in uni. It’s on my calendar like it always is,” he reassured with a laugh. The both of them along with the rest of the lads always go to the club the night before a new term starts. It started after winter holidays last year, before they realized what a bitch it is to teach with a hangover while trying not to look like you have hangover, but it’s a tradition, and no one wants to break tradition. "See you Sunday?" Louis asks when he's finally dressed.

"See you Sunday," the younger lad confirmed.

 

<>

 

On Monday morning, Louis' alarm blared way too loud, at a way too early time in the morning. He turned it off knowing that if he didn't get up soon, Stan would come banging at his door, yelling at him to _get his bloody arse out of bed and turn off his fucking alarm_. The man let himself lay there for a few more minutes, pretending that he was still on Christmas break and all he had to worry about for time being was buying his sisters Christmas presents.

Eventually, he has to get out of bed, pretend to be a responsible adult and go to his job so he can actually afford Christmas presents for his sisters. When he sits up, he immediately regrets those last few shots he took last night. He realizes that he probably stayed out much later, and got much drunker than he should've and he curses Zayn for daring him to enter a drinking contest with Niall. So really this is all Zayn's fault. Yeah, Zayn seems like a reasonable person to blame.

Louis questions why they still have this tradition when all of them (except Niall, who never seems to be affected, the Irish bastard) always end up feeling like shit the next morning. It's not exactly the most pleasant way to kick off a new term, but Louis knows that they'll be doing it all over again next time. 

Louis finally wills himself to drag his feet over to his ensuite bathroom. When he looks in the mirror, his eyes immediately spot a large love bite right under his collar bone that may or may not be from Harry, he's honestly not sure. Now he's going to have to spend an extra few minutes making sure his shirt collar lays just right to hide it.  _  
_

When Louis has finally gotten himself out of the shower and dressed in a grey button up and black jeans, he checks the time and sees that he's only running six minutes late which is a step up from his usual eleven minutes. Maybe he's starting the term off right. He greets Stan in the kitchen, who's all suited up for his office job that Louis knows nothing about.

He doesn't have time to brew a cup of tea so he hastily swallows the piece of toast Stan so graciously prepared him, grabs his sloppily made lesson plans and graded exams, picks up his wallet and keys, and heads out the door to his beaten up car. While stopped at a light he makes sure to text Harry and tell him to get him a cup of Yorkshire from the coffee shop he knows Harry goes to every morning. If he doesn't get his cup of tea in the morning, he'll be off all day and he definitely doesn't want to have to experience the tea supplied in the teacher's lounge again. 

As Louis pulls into the school car park (only five minutes before the first bell rings), he sees Liam's, Niall's and Zayn's cars all parked in their usual parking spots. It's unusual that Harry's car isn't there. He's usually the first to show up, well, it's usually him or Liam. To no one's surprise, Louis is usually last. As he walks into school he see's a slew of teenagers, some bright-eyed and some not, heading to their first class of the day. He recognizes a few as his students, and he feels a sense of relief that he doesn't have to go through this anymore. 

As he walks into the teachers lounge, Harry still hasn't showed up. It's a little worrying because Harry really isn't one to be late, especially for something like the first day of a new term. "Oi! Tommo!" A way-too-cheery Niall yells from his seat at the tiny round table. Niall probably has the easiest job out of all of them as the orchestra director. He doesn't have the added pressure of preparing more than a hundred students for A levels and having their exam results reflect on the teacher. "How's the hangover? Sorry 'bout last night!"

"Yeah, I'll make it through somehow," Louis replies after giving Zayn a fist bump in greeting. "Have you guys seen Harry. I didn't see his car in the car park."

"No 'aven't seen him yet. He's probably running late, he did go pretty hard last night," Zayn answered, his voice muffled by his arms as he rests his head on the table.

"And where's Liam? I expected him to be here out of all of you."

"Liam's already in his office setting up whatever shit you need to set up for a gym class."

"Shouldn't you be in your art room mixing paints and sorting colored pencils," Louis said chuckling at his friend's obviously hungover state. 

"Fuck off, you're not the only who tried to out drink an Irishman last night," came Zayn's muffled reply. The bell rang leaving Louis no time to reply because they all had to get to their classrooms. The men got out of their seats with a groan and said their goodbyes at the door, Louis walking towards the English hall, and Niall and Zayn walking in the opposite direction towards the Arts building. 

As he walks towards his classroom, he notices some of his students crowding around his locked door waiting for him to unlock it. He greets a few of his students at the door, and right as he's about to unlock it, he see's Harry rushing down the corridor with two cardboard cups of tea in hand. "Hey, Lou," Harry greets him, out of breath as he hands Louis the cup of tea. "Sorry I'm late. I got your text just as I was about to leave the cafe, and I had to get back in line to get your tea. Don't worry I got it just how you like."

"Thanks, Haz," Louis says with a smile, causing Harry to produce a dimpled smile of his own. 

"Okay, I gotta get to class. I'll see you at lunch, right?"

"Yeah, lunch. Have a good morning, Haz." Louis turns around to open his door and let his students in so they can all get to their seats, while he puts his bag on his desk and takes a sip of his tea. No sugar and a splash of milk just like Harry promised. 

After letting his students settle into their desks and socialize for a few minutes, Louis walks around to the front of his desk, sits on top of it and clears his throat to get everyone's heads to turn to face him.

"Good morning, how was everyone's winter hols?" He asks. He recieves a few murmured  _goods_ in reply and decides that that's probably the best he's going to get on a Monday morning. "Okay, so I finally have your exams and term papers to pass back. Some of you I'm very impressed with, and some of you should really get a tutor or study a little bit harder. A Levels are a lot closer than you think," he warned to his class.

He handed all the graded papers to the student sitting in the desk nearest him to pass to everyone else and pick up the stack of class syllabuses.

"Now I'm going to hand out the syllabus for the Spring term and we'll use the rest of class time to go over all the books we're going to read this term."

 

<>

 

As Harry walks down the hall towards his best mate's classroom he can hear Louis finishing up his last class before lunch.

"Alright, that's all I have for you guys today. You can talk amongst yourselves for the last five minutes." He leans against the door and waits for Louis to notice him. "Oh, hey Harry. Whatcha got there?" Louis asks nodding to brown paper bag in his hands when he finally notices the younger lad in his classroom.

"Well my planning period happens to be right before lunch, so I thought I'd pop down to bakery down the road and get some stuff for us," Harry explains, holding out the bag for Louis to take. 

"You lucky bastard, my plannings during second. Most useless period to have it if I'm honest," Louis says while looking through the bag to see what Harry got. "Oh ace, you got those tiny chocolate croissants! Thank God. I didn't have time to pack a lunch. Thought I'd be stuck with the shitty vending machine," he exclaims right as the bell rings. "Don't forget to make sure you have all the books we're going to be reading. See you tomorrow!" He yells to the class as they hastily file out of the room, excited for lunch. 

Harry waits for Louis to put all his loose papers away and gather his things for lunch before they walk down the hallway towards the teachers lounge. When they walk in, Zayn, Niall, Liam, Eleanor, and Nick are already there crammed closed together to fit all of them at the tiny table that's probably only meant for four people. Harry get two chairs from the corner of the room while Louis greets their friends and sets the bag of pastries on the table for everyone to share. 

"How's everyone's first day been?" Nick, a biology teacher, asks. "The hangover's not too bad this time around. I think we're finally getting the hang of it!" 

"If by 'it' you mean trying to pretend that I wouldn't rather be sitting next to the toilet, then yeah, sure," Eleanor, who teaches history, replies. 

"Well it's not my fault you decided that the fourth round of shots was a good idea. I tried to get everyone to stop after the second," Liam adds in, being the ever responsible adult he is. "But if it makes you feel better, some of my students didn't look to be in much better condition."

"Oh yeah, Ella Parker looked like she was about to fall asleep in the middle of class. I felt so bad, I almost offered to give her some paracetamol," Nick laughs.

They go on like that, bantering back and forth for most of the lunch period before they start to throw their trash away. After the bell rings and Harry is saying his goodbyes ready to walk back to class with Louis, Eleanor stops them before they have a chance to leave. "Lou, you might want to go to the bathroom and try to cover that up before you head back to class," Eleanor warns him, gesturing to the obvious love bite just underneath his collarbone that Harry hadn't noticed before. 

"Oh shit, thanks El. That would've been embarrassing," Louis says smirking at Harry. 

"You two, I swear. I'm surprised one of you hasn't knocked up the other yet," she says with an eye roll. The arrangement between Harry and Louis is no secret in their group of friends. The two aren't exactly subtle, especially when you get some alcohol in their systems. They've both been warned by numerous friends that this arrangement could easily go sour and leave one or both of them heartbroken, but it hasn't happened yet, even after three years, so Harry doesn't think there's much to worry about. 

"Don't worry about that, El. We're not that careless, right Lou?" Harry reassures her, slinging an arm around Louis' shoulders. 

"Definitely. I mean, can you imagine this big oaf as a dad?" Louis jokes, giving Harry his smile that always causes Harry to smile back, dimples and all.

"Okay, okay," she lifts her hands in surrender. "It's just that the idea of a kid that's equal parts both of you running around is kind of scary." Louis and Harry laugh at that, the both of them agreeing that their kid would probably be a disaster before they all return to their classrooms. 

 

<>

 

That night, Louis rewards himself to a few glasses of wine and a Fifa tournament with Stan to celebrate a successful first day of term. He can only hope that the rest of the term goes the same. 


	2. chapter 2

When Louis' alarm wakes him up a few days later, he feels like his stomach is actively trying to claw its way out of his abdomen, and he can tell he only has a few seconds before he vomits all over himself and his bed, so he runs as fast as he can to the bathroom. He narrowly misses the toilet but manages to get most everything inside the bowl. After heaving for a few more minutes, he's sure that he's done. 

When he looks up Stan is at the bathroom door holding a glass of water and a bottle of paracetamol, looking at him with worry. Louis wordlessly takes the items and downs two pills, before standing up and washing out his mouth.

"You alright mate?" Stan asks, still looking at him with concern. "You're not really one to get sick, even with a hangover."

"Don't worry 'bout me, probably just a bit of upset stomach. I'm fine now," Louis reassures him, even though he can already feel the beginnings of bad headache gathering in his temples. "Now, I've got to shower and get ready so I'm not later than I already am."

"Are you sure you should go to work? You look like shit."

Usually, Louis would be all for a lie in, but some of his students are already stressing about exams, and if he's honest, so is he. So Louis really can't afford to let his classes get behind, especially this early in the term. "I really can't. We're supposed to start reading _Voltaire_  today and if I get behind the whole lesson plan will fuck up. Don't worry about me, Stan. I'll manage."

Stan still looked concerned but he nodded anyway, albeit a bit hesitantly, and let Louis get in the shower.

 

<> 

 

By the time Louis got to his classroom, the late bell had already rung, and all of his students were huddled around his classroom waiting for Louis.

“Sorry! Sorry! Got a little held up this morning.”

As he let his students get settled into their seats, he checks his phone and notices a text from Harry.

**you’re later than usual everything okay?**

His lips quirk up at Harry’s concern, and he replies, _just a bit of a slow morning i’m okay!,_ not wanting to worry Harry about an upset stomach that probably meant nothing.

By the middle of his planning period, Louis has a full on headache and his muscles have become sore and achy. He had no idea how this happened. It’s not like he went out drinking last night, and he got his flu shot a little while ago so he doesn’t think it’s that either.

He’s also annoyed that he forgot to replace the empty bottle of paracetamol that he keeps in his desk. Just as he’s about to get up and go to the teacher’s lounge to see if there’s paracetamol in there, Harry walks through the door.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Don’t you have class?”

Harry shakes his head, “I let my TA take over for a few minutes. Wanted to make sure you were okay,” Harry said sitting on the edge of his desk.

“Of course I’m fine. I was just a little late.”

“Are you sure? You don’t look very good. Are you getting sick?” He asked with a pout.

“Yes I’m sure, _mum_. If anything it’s just a bug.”

“Do you need anything? I can grab something for lunch if you want?” Harry asked. Damn, Harry was such a mother hen and Louis’ heart can’t help but melt at the sight.

“Well what I need is probably a nap, but that’s not going to happen any time soon.”

“How about after you take a nap after work, you come over so I can make you soup to help you feel better?” he offered.

“You know what’ll really make me feel better?” Louis asked looking up at Harry suggestively with a smirk on his lips. Harry smirked back with full understanding.

“Be there at six.”

 

<> 

 

When Louis walked into Harry’s flat that evening, he’s feeling much better than that morning so he just assumes it was a weird bug that quickly passed.

His mouth waters at the smell wafting from the kitchen, and he realizes that he’s actually starving. He hadn’t had anything to eat all day in fear of it coming back up all over his classroom. The last time there was vomit in his classroom, one of his students had a bad potato salad during lunch and he couldn’t get the smell out for days. So that was definitely something to be avoided.

He walks into the kitchen watching Harry sway to the music on the stereo while stirring whatever’s in the big pot on the stove.

He hops onto the counter and starts to kick softly at Harry’s back, who has yet to notice him at all.

Harry turns around, his face brightening up when he lands on Louis. He immediately abandons the hob and turns towards Louis, stepping in between his opens legs dangling off the counter.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” Harry asks, his bright face changing to concerned.

“A lot better actually,” Louis reassures. “I told you it wasn’t anything to worry about,” he says, patting Harry on the chest. “So what have you made me?”

“Classic chicken noodle soup with a few vegetables added in. It’s just about ready,” he tells Louis as he grabs two bowls from the cupboard. “You can go pick something on the telly to watch while I fill these up.”

Louis takes that as his cue to hop off the counter and saunters into the living room finding the telly already turned on playing BBC news. He grabs the remote off of the coffee table and starts looking for something to watch.

Just as he find a rerun of last weeks episode of The Great British Bake Off that he missed, Harry sits on the couch next to Louis and hands him one of the bowls of soup.

Louis immediately starts devouring the soup, his stomach happy that he’s finally eating something. “Brilliant as always, Haz.”

Harry just gives him a dimpled grin in return.

Not much later, the soup bowls are empty and abandoned on the coffee table and Harry and Louis are snogging on the couch while Mary praises a contestant for their creativity.

Harry’s lips have found their way to Louis’ collarbones, careful to suck bruises only where a shirt will easily cover it. Harry’s hands move from Louis’ waist where he’s straddling him to his bum, squeezing his arse.

Louis breaks them apart to ask, “Ed already started his tour, right?”

“Yup,” Harry confirms. “He’s not coming home any time soon.”

Louis responds by stripping Harry of his shirt, and doing the same to himself seconds later.

Harry immediately attaches his lips to one of Louis’ nipples and he immediately freezes and hisses in pain (and not the good kind). When he pushes Harry away, Harry looks up at him in confusion and pout on his lips.

“Fuck, that hurt. Just stay away from the nipples tonight, I guess.” Louis tells him.

Harry pouts even more at that. “What happened? Why do they hurt?”

“I don’t know, they’re just sensitive today.”

Harry opens his mouth to say something else, but before he can Louis kisses him and bring his hand down towards Harry’s crotch to distract him.

They shed their jeans easily and end up laying across the couch, Harry on top of Louis with Louis’ legs circled around his waist, rutting against each other.

Harry finally reaches over to the table next to the couch and grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer. The fact that the bottle of lube is almost empty probably says a lot on how often they end up fucking on the couch, but Louis can’t really find it in him to care right now.

Harry rids him of his pants and starts to circle two lubed up fingers around his rim. Harry slowly starts to open him up, moving at a tantalizingly slow pace. Once he’s up to three fingers, Harry’s hitting his prostate at almost every thrust, and Louis is absolutely begging for it. His cock his hard and leaking pressed up against Harry’s stomach.

“C’mon, H, m’ready,” he pants into Harry’s mouth.

“You sure?” Harry slurs, eyes just as glassy and cheeks just as flushed as Louis’.

“Of course I’m sure, just get on with it,” he practically begs.

Harry finally relents and moves to roll the condom on. Once it’s on, he positions himself at Louis’ entrance.

“C’mon what the fuck are you waiting for?”

Harry just smirks and watches Louis’ face contort with a mix of pleasure and relief as he slowly pushes in. Once he bottoms out, he can’t help but release a loud groan, while waiting for Louis to adjust.  

“Fucking move,” he grunts out eventually, and Harry wastes no time before he starts rocking into him, searching out his prostate. Their moans mix together, as every inch of their bodies are pressed together. Harry has enough experience with Louis’ body, so it’s not long before he’s found Louis’ spot, pounding into it with every thrust while Louis’ moans get breathier and breathier.

Harry’s chest accidentally brushes against Louis’ nipples and Louis hisses again in pain. Louis really doesn’t know why they’re so sensitive all of a sudden. They felt absolutely fine when Harry played with them earlier that week. He can’t think of any reasons at the moment, so he just tries to focus on the pleasure of Harry’s cock constantly rubbing against his prostate.

Soon enough he’s close, and he can tell Harry’s getting close too by the way his thrusts are getting sloppier and sloppier. But he just needs that extra push over the edge. Louis’ hands are tangled in Harry’s hair, pulling it just the way he likes, while Harry’s hands are circles around his hips, giving him fingertip sized bruises, that Louis knows will be there the next morning.

Harry can sense that Louis is right at the edge and just needs that extra push, so he attaches his lips to the dip in Louis’ collarbones while one of his hands moves to Louis’ cock and gives it a few pulls.

Before he knows it, Louis is spilling over both of their chests and clenching around Harry’s cock. It’s just what Harry needs to fall over the edge and Louis can feel him pulsing inside of him, spilling into the condom.

Harry collapses on top of Louis (like he usually does), waiting for his cock to soften a bit before pulling out. He soothes Louis’ discomfort by pulling him into a lazy kiss, sucking his tongue into his mouth.

Eventually Harry has to get up off the couch and get a clean flannel to wipe off all the come and sweat (because God knows Louis won’t be the one to do it). As he gets up he can barely hear Louis murmur with closed eyes, “Be quick. M’gonna get cold,” and he smiles to himself all the way to the bathroom.

They spend a few more hours lying on the couch half naked, drinking beer and watching mindless TV. Eventually, Louis realises that it’s ten ‘o clock and he still has papers to grade that he promised he’d give back to his students the next day.

Harry walks him to the door and leaves him with a kiss on the cheek and a slap on his bum after they say their goodnights.

When Louis gets home, he’s weary and lethargic after such a long day. He feels a lot better than that morning, but he’s still feeling the effects of all the vomiting and not eating for a full day.

He barely makes through grading three papers before he passes out with a bunch of stacks of paper spread out over his bed.

 

<> 

 

The next morning finds Louis hunched over the toilet again emptying out everything he ate the night before. And Louis is pissed off because this was supposed to be just a twenty four hour bug. He was supposed to wake up refreshed and ready to conquer the day and all that inspirational bullshit, but instead he’s heaving over a toilet bowl.

If anything, he feels even worse than he did yesterday. His headache has already arrived full force, and all his muscles feel sore. And not even the good kind of sore he gets after a night of really good sex.

Stan is standing by the bathroom door holding a glass of water and a pill again, a worried look etched on his face.

“Lou, I’m pretty sure this is more than an upset stomach. You need to go to the doctor.”

“I’m absolutely fine. I don’t need to go to the fucking doctor. I’m not dying,” Louis replies as he takes the paracetamol.

Louis knows he’s in no position to argue about how sick he is just from the fact that he feels like absolute death. But he wouldn’t be Louis if he wasn’t a little bit stubborn about it, so he lets himself argue with Stan. Up until Stan pulls out the big guns and starts using logic on him.

“Even if it’s nothing big, the doctor can still give you something to make it go away quicker. Do really want to spend all weekend hunched over the toilet? I’ll even go to the doctor with you, if you want me to.”

Louis lets out a big sigh, “fine, I guess it wouldn’t hurt,” he mumbles in defeat. Stan does have a point. The last thing he wants to do is spend all weekend puking his guts out. “Just let me call the school so they can get a supply teacher.”

Stan gives him a reassuring pat on the back as they both walk out of the bathroom.

When they get to the clinic, Louis is a bit shaky on his feet, barely recovered from all the over exertion that morning, and all his muscles still feel sore and overworked.

He doesn’t have to wait long before a nurse calls for him. Stan gives him a reassuring smile and a pat on the back as he ushers him towards the nurse.

“You’ll be fine,” he whispers into Louis’ ear. “Just get it over with.”

The nurse leads him to a room and measures his height, weight, temperature and blood pressure. She also takes a blood and urine sample, which alarms Louis because it’s not like he’s expected to have some sort of disease, but the nurse just tells him that it’s standard procedure.

He’s told that a doctor will be with him shortly before he’s left alone in the exam room.

Louis sits there dangling his feet around from where they hang off of the table. He scrolls through Twitter and Instagram on his phone to occupy him and distract him from the churning in his stomach. The walls are too white and everything’s too clean. Louis knows that he should expect this from a health clinic, but it still gives him an uneasy feeling all over. Like his body knows something is wrong.

Eventually a doctor walks through the door and she greets him with a bright smile. “Good morning, I’m Dr. Langley! You must be Louis.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s me,” he smiles weakly.

“So let’s get straight to the point. Your sheet says that you haven’t been feeling well the past couple of days. What kind of symptoms have you been experiencing?”

“Um, I’ve been puking the past two mornings… and my whole body just feels really sore. I’ve got headaches too. But the weird thing is that last night I felt absolutely fine, like nothing was wrong, so I just thought it was a twenty four hour bug that passed. But then this morning I was sick all over again,” Louis informs her.

“Okay, have you been taking any medications?” Dr. Langley asks as she writes notes on a clipboard.

“Just paracetamol,” he answers.

“Are you on any form of birth control?”

“Yeah, I take a pill,” Louis replies with his brows furrowed, confused about what that has to do with anything.

“What about your nipples? Have they been sore at all?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know what that has to do with a stomach bug,” he says, even more confused.

She finishes writing on her clipboard before she tells him, “I’ll be right back, I’m just going to take a look at your blood and urine tests,” before swiftly leaving the room.

When the door clicks shut it finally hits Louis. _No_ he thinks. _No no no. It can’t be that._ There is absolutely no way that Louis is pregnant. But he is. At that moment, he knows he is. Because it makes sense doesn’t it? The vomiting, the fatigue, _his fucking nipples. That’s why she asked about birth control._ What the fuck is he going to do?

He hasn’t realized that he’s stopped breathing until Dr. Langley walks back with a handful of papers that Louis assumes are his test results.

“Well Louis, I have your test results and it’s definitely not a stomach bug. Congratulations it looks like you’re pregnant!” And that confirms all of Louis’ fears.

He’s pregnant and he has no idea how he’s supposed to raise a child. He feels like dying. After he kicks Harry in the balls hard enough so he can’t get anyone pregnant ever again.

Dr. Langley notices his expression, which is mix of shock, fear and dread, and her smiles changes from bright to sympathetic.

“But… but how is this possible? I take birth control. We always use a condom!” he finally manages to choke out.

“Are you sure that you take the birth control every day, at the same time of day?” she asks him with the sympathetic look still on her face.

He really does try his best to be consistent about it, but he knows he slips up sometimes. _Fuck._ He realises he must have said it out loud when Dr. Langley elaborates.

“With a combination of taking your pill inconsistently and the likelihood of the condom breaking then it is very possible that’s how you got pregnant.”

Fuck. How could he and Harry be this stupid? How could they overlook something as _huge_ as a broken condom?

“I hope it’s okay for me to assume that this is unplanned,” she continues, “so I took the liberty to grab a few pamphlets for you. This one is about dealing with unplanned pregnancy and this one is about being a new parent,” she says as she hands him a few pamphlets. “This one is about all the changes that are about to happen inside your body. And this one contains a list of all the trusted OB/GYN’s in the Manchester area, as well as a bit of information about each doctor and their practice. I suggest that you try to find one as soon as possible.”

Louis looks through all the pamphlets and scans through them. The one that talks about all the changes happening to his body scares him the most. It’s surreal to think that all that’s going to happen to him. It still hasn’t really hit him that he has an actual human being growing inside him at this very second. It’s even more unbelievable to think that he created that human being completely on accident.

“Do you know who the other father is?” she asks him. Louis think that Dr. Langley must understand that he’s too shocked to actually speak right now because she accepts his single nod.

“That’s good. It’s recommended that he go to at least the first appointment with you so your doctor can ask the both of you about any genetic health conditions that might pose a problem for your child.”

Louis tries to supress a wince when she says child. _Fuck, I’m going to be completely responsible for a child._ He just nods numbly again as he tries to process the information overload.

“You’re probably not far along enough to be able to get much information from an ultrasound right now, and we also don’t have the right equipment available here in the clinic anyway. I would like to do an internal examination to determine exactly how far along you are and to make sure everything is okay,” she advises him with a warm smile that’s probably supposed to comfort him. It really doesn’t.

Louis finally seems to be able to find his words, “um…yeah, I guess that’s alright.”

“Perfect. Let me just get some tools and we’ll start right away. Please, take off your trackies and pants. There is a sheet in the cabinet next to the sink that you can put over your lap. And you’ll need to place your feet in the stirrups.” After her spiel and another reassuring smile, she leaves the room to go find some tools and Louis is alone with his thoughts once again.

He takes off his trackies and pants almost robotically, his mind still reeling from everything Dr. Langley told him.

He knew that one day he was going to get pregnant and have kids. Louis has always wanted that. He just thought that he would be married and living in an actual house with his husband. Financially and mentally ready for kids.

He did not imagine his best friend getting him pregnant while he still has a flatmate with barely enough money to take care of himself. And it’s not like Harry’s doing much better than him.

And that begs another set of problems. _How the hell am I supposed to be able to afford to take care of a kid?_   _How is he even supposed to tell Harry?_ _What if Harry refuses to contribute? What if Harry runs away like his own biological father did?_

Louis knows logically that Harry is a way better person than his biological dad can ever dream to be, but the thought is still there at the forefront of his mind.

After Louis has put his feet in the stirrups and the sheet over his lap to cover all his bits, he’s brought out of his terrifying thoughts when the door finally opens again and Dr. Langley strides in with a box of sterile, scary looking tools.

The doctor sits at a stool at the end of the exam table. She looks up at him from in between Louis’ legs and gives him what looks to be a reassuring smile.

“Alright, Louis, I’m just going to be checking to make sure that the embryo has attached to the wall of your uterus correctly and to make sure there aren’t any complications. I’m also going see whether I can determine how far along you are, is that okay?”

Louis just nods, wanting to get this over with.

She wastes no time sticking a cold metal tool right up his arse. No pretense, no warning, no nothing.

It’s weird having something up his most intimate area without the objective of getting off. The tool is cold and foreign. It’s the exact opposite of a finger or cock or even a toy. He just feels uncomfortable.

After another few minutes of the uncomfortable intrusion, Dr. Langley’s head pops back up from in between his legs.

“Well, Louis, everything looks to be moving along nicely. You look like you’re at about six weeks along, which would put the time of conception at around late November,” she informs him. “Of course going to an actual OB/GYN will be able to give you more accurate information.”

“Do you have any idea when I’ll be due?” he asks her meekly.

“Without a completely accurate date of when you conceived and how far along you are now, I can’t give you an exact date, but it’s most likely some time in August.”

Well, at least it’s during summer holiday.

“I also noticed how you aren’t completely… enthusiastic about this, so I got you two more pamphlets. You deserve to be informed about all your options.” She hands him two more pamphlets. One is about adoption and the other is about abortion. “I suggest you take all the time you need to read through these pamphlets and think about your options. This is a completely life changing experience, and while the process can be absolutely beautiful, it’s also just not for some people.”

He decides that sitting on a exam table half naked isn’t the right time to read about the different methods of abortion, so he stuffs all the pamphlets in the front pocket of his hoodie.

“I’ve also written you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins that you can pick up at the chemist. It’ll help ease the morning sickness and fatigue.” She hands him the piece of paper with the prescription written on it. She also hands him a card with her name and a phone number written on it. “If you have any more questions before you’re able to find an OB/GYN feel free to call me. I wish you the best of luck.”

“Thank you,” Louis croaks out, as he puts his trackies back on.

As Louis walks down the hallway towards the waiting room, he reaches for the pamphlets that he hastily stuffed in his hoodie pocket earlier. He doesn’t even know where to start.

He can’t help but look at the abortion one first. He could take the easy way out and get an abortion. Tell everyone that he has a bad case of the flu while he’s recovering. No one would have to know, especially Harry.

He knows that it’s a terrible thought, and he knows that he probably wouldn’t be able to live with it if he did that. Eventually he would have to tell Harry, and that is a scary thought. Would he ever forgive Louis for not telling him that they could’ve had a child together?

Then he brings the adoption pamphlet to the front of the stack. He could give the baby to a loving family that’s financially stable.

That’s probably what the baby deserves, but would he be okay knowing that his child is somewhere out in the world living it’s life without him? Would that make Louis any better than his own father that abandoned him? Would Harry go along with it?

But what if he keeps the baby? How much help would Harry actually be? He knows that Harry wants kids, too, but Louis’ not sure that Harry is any more ready for this than Louis is. _Fuck,_ he is way out of his depth here.

When he gets to the waiting room, he walks over to Stan and clears his throat to get his attention.

Stan immediately perks up at the sight of Louis. “Hey! What did the doctor say? Is it like the flu or something…” he trails off when he sees what Louis is holdng in his hands. His eyes zero in on the pregnancy pamphlets and he looks back up to Louis, shock evident on his face.

“Are you really…?”

Louis just nods, not able to speak through the knot in his throat, and the impending tears in his eyes, threatening to fall at any minute.

Stan can tell that Louis is only a few moments away from losing it, so he quickly ushers Louis out the doors of the clinic with an arm around his shoulders and towards his car.

“Don’t worry, let’s just get you home. We can talk about it there,” he reassures Louis in whispers.

Louis manages to hold it all in by the time Stan parks the car in front of their building. But when they step into the safety of their flat, he can’t hold it in anymore. He collapses into Stan’s arms and finally lets the tears fall.

“W-w-what am I… supp-p-posed to do?” he sobs into Stan’s neck. Stan rubs his back and leads them over to the couch.

“Don’t worry,” he whispers into Louis’ ear. “We’re gonna figure it out. You’re going to be okay. It’s all going to be okay.”

Stan lets Louis cry on his shoulder for a few more minutes before Louis finally picks up his head and wipes at his tears.

If Louis thought he felt bad before, he feels like he surpassed death and went straight to hell now. His headache has turned into a full on migraine, his eyes are almost swollen shut, and he still feels nauseous from earlier that morning.

If this is a preview of what the rest of this pregnancy is going to be like, he doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to survive it.

_That is if I even continue with the pregnancy_ Louis thinks to himself. But could he really go through with that? Could he do that to Harry? _God,_ how is he supposed to tell Harry?

“How am I supposed to tell Harry?” he voices out loud to Stan. His voice his barely above a whisper, but Stan hears him loud and clear.

“I don’t know, Lou. Are you sure that it’s Harry’s?” Stan asks him.

Louis nods, “The doctor said I was only six weeks along, and the last time I had sex with someone besides Harry was early October.” The tears start flowing down his face once more. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I’m not ready for this.”

“I saw the pamphlet about abortion. Lou, you know it’s completely your decision. It’s your body, Harry can’t make you do anything.” Louis just nods against Stans shoulder.

He feels his mobile buzz in his trackies. He’s not in any shape to talk to anyone right now, so he takes his mobile out of his pocket and asks Stan to see who texted him. He has a feeling who it is anyway, Stan doesn’t really need to tell him.

“It’s Harry,” Stan confirms his suspicions. “He wants to know where you are.”

“Just tell him that it turns out that I’m sick after all and I have the flu.”

Stan looks at him with furrowed brows, and the concern on his face that hasn’t left all morning.

“Lou, you can’t hide this from him. Whatever you decider, you’re going to have to tell him eventually.”

“I know, but I just need some time. I need to think all this through clearly and get my thoughts in order,” he says throatily.

He suddenly feels a pang in his chest that’s different from anything else he’s felt that morning. All he wants in that moment is to be with his mum. He knows that his mum would be able to make this better. She would say all the right things.

“I think I’m going to go home for the weekend. Just to sort through everything in my head,” Louis tells Stan.

“Do you want me to come with you? Moral support, you know?” Stan asks him.

Louis shakes his head, “no I could probably use the drive to think.”

Stan nods at him in understanding.

“Okay, if that’s what you want. Are you sure you’re okay to drive? Do you want me to get you a train ticket?”

Louis shakes his head again, “I’ll be fine. Promise. I’m going to go pack.”

Louis shakily gets up from the couch and starts down the hallway towards his bedroom. He gets a duffel bag from his closet and starts to mindlessly put clothes in his duffel without really looking at them. At the last second he throws all of the pamphlets inside his bag, too.

He reminds himself to stop by the chemist on his way out of the city to grab his prescription for the prenatal vitamins.

He says his goodbyes to Stan before he leaves the flat and hops into his car. The radio turns on and he can only hope that the ninety minute drive will be able to untangle all the messy thoughts going through his head.

 

<> 

 

Harry is sitting at the table in the teacher’s lounge during lunch hour, bouncing his leg while staring at his mobile.

_Turns out im sick after all. got the flu :(_

“Staring at your phone won’t make him magically get better.”

Harry looks up to where the voice came from across the table and see’s Nick smirking at him.

“You need to relax, Haz,” Zayn says from beside Nick. “Louis’ going to be fine. He’s just a bit sick. Heard there’s a bug going around.”

“But he was perfectly fine last night. He didn’t seem sick at all,” Harry pouts.

“He was probably just hiding it. You know he can be a sneaky bastard when he wants to be,” Niall chimed in, sandwich half way to his mouth.

“Didn’t you force him to get a flu shot last month, though?” Eleanor asks.

Yeah, Harry did force Louis to get a flu shot last month. So why would Louis have the flu?

“Yeah…” Harry trailed off, still deep in thought.

“Y’know, sometimes they don’t work. Remember last year when I had that nasty virus? I was in bed for at least a week and a half,” Liam pitches in.

“I just feel like something weird’s going on with him. You guys know Lou. When he’s sick he likes to complain to everyone,” Harry tells them.

“It’s Louis, there’s always something weird with him,” Nick voices to him.  “You just worry too much, H. Proper mother hen you are.”

Harry has always been a mother hen to Louis. Louis has always needed someone to take care of him and clean up his messes. And Harry has been happy to take care of him ever since their first year in uni.

The fact that Louis only sent a single text is what worries Harry. Usually when Louis is stuck at home because he’s sick, he’ll be texting Harry mindless things all day. Complaining about nothing being on TV and that he doesn’t have any soup in his flat.

When lunch is over he decides that he’ll go over to Louis’ flat after school and check in on him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it! (also sorry for the awkward smut)
> 
> i'm going to try to update every few weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave all your thoughts and criticisms in the comments :)


End file.
